Practically every camera that is available today includes an exposure count indicator. Typically, the exposure count indicator provides a visible indication of the number of frames that remain available to be exposed on a filmstrip in the camera, i.e. the current number of exposures that can be made on the filmstrip. Conversely, the exposure count indicator can provide a visible indication of the number of frames actually exposed on the filmstrip, i.e. the number of exposures actually made. In either case, the exposure count indicator includes a numerical scale of successive exposure count indicia that are evenly spaced from one another. The scale of indicia range from the number "1" which indicates either that only one frame remains available to be exposed on the filmstrip, or only one frame has been actually exposed, to a higher number which is the maximum number of exposures, for example "15", "24"or "40". This is shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,678 issued Jun. 13, 1989, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,624 issued Feb. 1, 1944.